Ta main
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: OS. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai demandé ta main. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais dans le ciel voguaient de nombreux nuages. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy venait d'être jugé coupable par le Magenmagot.


**Titre** : Ta main

 **Disclaimer** : Les différents personnages cités dans cet OS appartiennent à JKR auteur des livres Harry Potter.  
La dernière phrase de cet OS est tirée d'une chanson des Ogres de Barback "Coeur arrangé"

 **Pairing** : Drarry

 **Statut** : OS

 **Bêta** : Epsilon Snape qui, la première, a lu mon OS et m'a traitée de monstre !

Aude Snape qui, la deuxième, a lu mon OS et ne m'a pas traitée de monstre !

 **Nda** : Me revoilà avec un OS très court (deux pages) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Nda2** : Désolée... Mais j'ai tué personne cette fois, promis !

 **§ § §**

 **Ta main**

 **§ § §**

Je me souviens encore de notre première nuit. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel était caché par des nuages noirs. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Toutes ces pensées qui me hantaient, tous ces visages que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Tout ce sang, tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs et ces morts. J'avais quitté ma chambre alors que la lune atteignait son point le plus culminent, je devinais sa forme derrière la masse de cumulonimbus. J'ai marché, de longues minutes dans le silence oppressant du château. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui a guidé mes pas jusqu'au lac.

Je t'ai vu. Toi, toi que je croyais loin de nous, loin de ce désastre. Toi, que je pensais reclus je-ne-savais-où avec tes parents. Tu étais là, les pieds ancrés dans l'herbe boueuse, les bras écartés, la tête levée vers le ciel. Je ne me rappelle pas tes yeux, je ne me rappelle pas si tu avais fermé les paupières. J'aime à imaginer que tu regardais cette même lune que moi.

Je n'ai rien dit alors que j'avançais vers toi. Pas une phrase, pas un mot, pas un son n'est sorti de ma gorge asséchée ce soir-là. Je me suis contenté de me tenir à ta gauche. Puis, comme toi, j'ai ancré mes pieds dans le sol boueux de Poudlard. Comme toi, j'ai écarté les bras et j'ai relevé la tête. Je me souviens du vent dans mes cheveux, du clapotis des vagues qu'il créait sur le lac. Je me souviens de nos doigts qui s'effleuraient, sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'ai décidé, sans que nous réagissions.

Cette nuit-là, nous sommes restés si longtemps ainsi que lorsque le soleil s'est levé, nous n'avions pas bougé. C'est moi qui, le premier, ait fait un mouvement. Mes bras sont lourdement retombés le long de mon corps, ma main tremblait de l'effort que j'avais dû fournir depuis plusieurs heures. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de tenir. J'ai bougé mon pied droit et une vague de fourmis m'a traversé la jambe. J'ai fait la même chose avec ma jambe gauche. Je sentais mon corps tanguer de fatigue, tanguer de douleur, mais je me suis tourné vers toi, et quelques secondes plus tard, tu as fait de même.

La flamme de douleur et de folie qui brûlait dans tes yeux, je sais que la même dansait dans les miens. Je t'ai tendu ma main. J'avais désespérément besoin de serrer la tienne, celle que j'avais refusée de tenir sept ans auparavant. Celle qui avait si souvent rêvé d'atterrir dans mon visage. Celle qui avait tenu tant de fois une baguette dans ma direction. Celle qui avait tenu la baguette qui nous avait fait gagner la guerre. J'en avais besoin, pour tourner la page, pour tout recommencer.

Et tu l'as serrée.

Cette nuit, nos regards se sont vus d'une nouvelle façon et nos cœurs ont battu pour la première fois à l'unisson. La première nuit d'une longue série qui suivit.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai demandé ta main. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais dans le ciel voguaient de nombreux nuages. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy venait d'être jugé coupable par le Magenmagot : dix ans d'emprisonnement ferme sans droit de visites, puis quinze ans avec droit de visites. Tous savaient qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille. Personne ne tient aussi longtemps à Azkaban, pas quand la cause pour laquelle on se bat n'est plus que flamme morte.

Ce jour-là, j'avais témoigné en ta faveur et en la faveur de ta mère. Ce n'était que justice. Elle nous avait tous sauvés et toi, toi tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Nous n'étions tous que des enfants. Narcissa Druella Malfoy fut acquittée de toute sanction pénale. A l'unique et seule condition qu'elle renonçait à son nom, sa fortune et son héritage. Elle accepta. Toi… toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais un homme. Peut-être était-ce ta ressemblance trop prononcée avec ton père, mais on te refusa la liberté.

Ton procès dura trois jours. Nombreux furent ceux qui témoignèrent. Même Ron, éprouvé par le deuil de son frère, était monté à la barre. Son regard avait été plus dur que jamais, son ton le plus froid que je lui ai entendu en sept ans d'amitié, son visage aussi neutre que le tien. « Il n'était qu'un pion. Nous n'étions tous que des pions. ». Ils avaient délibéré pendant de longues heures, puis Amelia Bones, présidente-sorcière du Magenmagot, avait annoncé la sentence : tu évitais la case prison si quelqu'un acceptait de t'épouser.

Si une seule personne dans l'audience, si une unique femme ou un unique homme acceptait de se lier à toi pour la vie, alors tu pouvais être libre. Libre. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas compris que pour toi c'était tout sauf la liberté qu'on t'offrait. Vivre au crochet d'un autre, vivre surveillé à jamais, vivre sans amour. Où était la liberté dans ce choix qu'on te demandait de subir ?

Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as parlé. Il ne pleuvait pas, et le soleil tentait de percer les nuages de ses rayons. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre mariage. Tu étais dehors, dans le jardin, face à notre petite mare. Tu observais le couple de poissons mandarins qui y nageait. Je me suis avancé jusqu'à tes côtés et j'ai attendu, en silence. Trois heures plus tard, sans détourner ton regard, sans faire le moindre geste, tu m'as parlé.

« Je te hais. »

Dix années se sont écoulées depuis. Dix années durant lesquelles j'ai appris à te connaitre et toi de même. De la haine tu es passé à l'amitié et à ce quelque chose d'autre qui faisait vibrer mon cœur. J'aime me lever le matin et te voir dans le salon, lire le journal. J'aime rentrer le soir et te voir en cuisine. J'aime tout de toi : ta voix, tes yeux, tes cheveux. Ton air d'aristocrate, ta force d'esprit, ton intelligence. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, désespérément. J'ai fini par croire que ce qui nous unissait était ce qu'on appelait « L'amour ».

J'avais si tort. Tellement tort. Je le comprends maintenant, alors que pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, je te vois sourire à un autre que moi. Tu es avec lui, comme un papillon captivé par la lumière. Tes yeux sont rivés dans les siens, tes mains attirées par les siennes, ton épaule aimantée par son torse. Je te vois pour la première fois. Tu es beau, tu es magnifique, comme tu ne l'es pas à mes côtés.

Alors je m'avance vers toi, et, tandis que mon cœur est en miettes et mon âme perdue, le sourire qui avait déserté depuis si longtemps mon visage se peint sur mes lèvres. Je le sens qui étire mes commissures, qui tend mes pommettes vers le haut. Je sais déjà que je ferai tout, tout pour que ta liberté te soit rendue. Mes pas me rapprochent toujours plus de toi et une douce envie de chanter me prend.

 _\- Dis, toi qui n'as pas choisi d'avoir à ton bras ma compagnie, que tous les dieux me pardonnent et j'enfreins la règle et demain je te rends ta main._

 **§§§**

 **Et voilà pour cet OS !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'ai pas en fait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


End file.
